sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Tudyk
| birth_place = El Paso, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1997–present | spouse = | education = Lon Morris College Juilliard School }} Alan Wray Tudyk ( ; born March 16, 1971) is an American actor and voice actor known for his roles as Hoban "Wash" Washburne in the space western series Firefly and the film Serenity and Tucker McGee in Tucker & Dale vs. Evil. He has also had starring roles in the films DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story; ''I, Robot''; A Knight's Tale; 42; Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, and Rogue One. Since voicing King Candy in 2012's Wreck-It Ralph, Tudyk has voiced characters in every Walt Disney Animation Studios feature film. Tudyk appeared on the sitcom Suburgatory (2011–14) and has had guest roles on many other series. Earlier in his career, he appeared frequently in Broadway plays as well. He wrote, directed, and starred in the comedy web series Con Man (2015–17) about a struggling actor whose career is still defined by a successful science fiction TV show he was once on, loosely based on Tudyk's own experience having been on Firefly. The series aired on Syfy in 2017 and earned him a Primetime Emmy Award nomination. As of 2019, Tudyk plays the main antagonist, Mr. Nobody, in the DC Universe series Doom Patrol. Early life Tudyk was born on March 16, 1971, in El Paso, Texas, the son of Betty Loyce (née Wiley) and Timothy Nicholas Tudyk. He has Polish ancestry.https://mobile.twitter.com/AlanTudyk/status/262609940735209472 Tudyk was raised in Plano, Texas, a suburb of Dallas, where he attended Plano Senior High School. He had a brief experience as a stand-up comic, before quitting after an angry audience member threatened to kill him. Tudyk studied drama at the Methodist-affiliated Lon Morris College in Jacksonville, Texas, where he won the Academic Excellence award for drama. While in college, he played Beaver Smith in an eastern New Mexico summer stock theater production of Billy the Kid. Tudyk entered Juilliard but left in 1996 before earning a degree. Career Film In 2000, Tudyk played Gerhardt, a gay German drug addict, alongside Sandra Bullock and Viggo Mortensen in 28 Days. He played Wat in 2001's A Knight's Tale, Steve the Pirate in the 2004 comedy Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story and the emotional robot Sonny in ''I, Robot''. In 2005, he reprised his role as the playful, easy-going Hoban "Wash" Washburne in the film Serenity, derived from the cult television series Firefly by Joss Whedon. In 2007, Tudyk had a supporting role as a strong-willed doctor in the western film 3:10 to Yuma alongside Christian Bale and Russell Crowe along with a brief but memorable role in the film Knocked Up and a highly physical comedic performance in the British film Death at a Funeral. Tudyk starred as Tucker in the indie horror comedy Tucker & Dale vs Evil. He also appears in Transformers: Dark of the Moon as Dutch. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, he voiced Simone (a reckless French accent speaking Chipmunk, the result after Simon was bitten by a spider). In 2012, Tudyk appeared in Timur Bekmambetov's Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, in the role of Stephen A. Douglas. Tudyk also voiced King Candy in Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph, a performance for which he won the Annie Award for Voice Acting. He played Ben Chapman in the 2013 movie 42 about Jackie Robinson. Tudyk voiced the Duke of Weselton in Disney's 2013 film Frozen. In 2014, he voiced Alistair Krei in Disney's Big Hero 6 and in 2016, he voiced Duke Weaselton and Hei Hei in Disney's Zootopia and Moana, respectively. That same year, he played the droid K-2SO in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. In 2018, he returned for Ralph Breaks the Internet as a new character, Knowsmore. He provided the voice of the parrot, Iago (originally voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) in the 2019 live-action adaptation of Aladdin. Broadway In 1999, Tudyk made his Broadway debut in ''Epic Proportions. He was also in Wonder of the World, The Most Fabulous Story Ever Told, Misalliance, Oedipus and Bunny Bunny. In 2005, Tudyk filled in for Hank Azaria's roles in Spamalot from June to December and starred in a limited run of Prelude to a Kiss. Television One of Tudyk's better-known roles is the playful, easy-going Hoban "Wash" Washburne in the television series Firefly by Joss Whedon. Although the series ran for only one season, Universal Studios purchased the rights to the show and turned it into a film, Serenity, in which he reprised the role. He did a few voices from Make Way for Noddy. In 2014, Tudyk took over the role of lead anchor on the live action swim comedy, Newsreaders. Tudyk appeared as the cult leader, Father, in a two-part episode of Strangers With Candy entitled "Blank Stare." Among several guest spots on popular shows such as Arrested Development, he played a convicted pedophile on a popular episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Tudyk was cast as a special guest star in Joss Whedon's Dollhouse. The show featured people whose personalities had been erased, with Tudyk portraying Alpha, a former "active" who accidentally downloaded 48 separate personalities. Alpha served as the main antagonist of the series' first season, with guest appearances in the show's second season. Tudyk also guest-starred in three episodes of ABC's modern remake of the television miniseries V. Tudyk provided the voice of superhero Green Arrow and villain Psimon in the animated series Young Justice. He also co-starred in the ABC comedy series Suburgatory as Noah Werner, a dentist from the city, who moves to the suburbs. Tudyk voiced Debbie the prostitute in season 3 of The Life and Times of Tim. He also provided the voices of Ludo Avarius and King River Butterfly in the Disney animated series, Star vs the Forces of Evil. In 2015, he released his own web series Con Man based loosely upon his experiences touring the convention circuit after the cancellation of Firefly. In 2017 he was a main cast member on the DC Comics-based show, Powerless. In 2017, season 2 of Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency saw Tudyk in the role of Mr. Priest, a somewhat rogue Blackwing operative who is on familiar terms with Dirk, Bart and the Rowdy 3. Video games Tudyk voices a Marine in the Xbox 360 game Halo 3. He is joined by his Firefly co-stars Adam Baldwin and Nathan Fillion who both voice Marines. All three actors are given personalities in the game resembling those of their characters from Firefly. Tudyk made an appearance in Halo 3: ODST as the character "Mickey", an elite ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper) who is part of the player character's squad as they try to escape a city invaded by the Covenant. He voiced the DC Comics character Green Arrow once again in the 2013 video game Injustice: Gods Among Us and reprised the role in the 2017 video game Injustice 2. Personal life Tudyk was engaged to choreographer Charissa Barton in December 2015. They married on September 24, 2016. Filmography Film Television Video games Theatre Web References External links * * * [https://web.archive.org/web/20050524143448/http://www.playbill.com/news/article/93004.html Star to Fill in for Azaria on Monty Python's Spamalot During Actor's Hiatus], from the Playbill website * Alan Tudyk at FEARnet Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Texas Category:Male actors from El Paso, Texas Category:People from Plano, Texas Category:Lon Morris College alumni Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Annie Award winners Category:Male motion capture actors Category:American people of Polish descent